


Mrs. Foil's Personal Solo Show (a upside down show one-shot.)

by Dillymackey



Category: The Upside Down Show (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillymackey/pseuds/Dillymackey
Summary: Yep.





	Mrs. Foil's Personal Solo Show (a upside down show one-shot.)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: My life is not affiliated with Viacom and stuffz. This fanfic was made by myself. It's possible that this fanfic was created as a joke or something like that. I don't know. Just end my suffering already.

It was a weird day at the living room. Mrs. Foil was in Shane and David's living room, all alone (like Kevin McCallister back in the year 1990) because the two brothers along with Puppet are in the art museum (again.). She remembered the time she worked as a nude model days ago. Mrs. Foil then went through her purse for something and found a vibrator which is pink. She was perplexed (which means confused) at first, but decided to test it out. She pulled out her laptop and watched some porn (for women) which made her horny and also made her nipples hard. After that, she took off her clothes (her high heels, neon stockings, bright pink business suit, her bra, and her underwear) and put her hair down. She then fingered her vagina for a few minutes before she put the vibrator to her vagina. She moaned in pleasure while moving it in and out and grabbing her boobs. Then, finally, she orgasmed making her squirt. She was so happy that she masturbated for the first time. She got up, put her actual clothes (excluding the underwear) on, cleaned up the room, put her underwear in her purse, and left after Shane and David went back inside. As she was walking outside, she had an idea (diiiing...); She decided to go skinny dipping in the beach, etc. So, she took her tuba, and her swimming costume to the trunk of her car and drove in to the beach. She took her clothes off and went underwater swimming and naked tuba diving with her tuba while wearing her diving mask before jilling off with the mouthpiece before cumming on it. The sounds of the tuba in a vagina attracted a male nudist scuba diver. She then gave him a blowjob and he came on her. She tried a few positions on him (including the missionary position), but the dank memes were just too spicy. Then she went out of the water, put her swimming costume on, tanned, took her tuba (and her actual clothes) into the said trunk, and drove back home. She then wrote what she did in her diary, took naked pictures of herself in her own PornHub stream, and that's the end.


End file.
